


Help the Avengers

by Adouka



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adouka/pseuds/Adouka
Summary: Basically a Avengers x reader where you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent charged to help the Avengers any way possible. Also you're an empath.





	1. What am I supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic on this site. I haven't written anything since 2016 so I hope I'm not too rusty

It's been 5 years since I started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I crossed one more day on my calendar, the one with a big circle saying "anniversary". I rolled back on my bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering the old days.

I came from New York in an average family of 4. My (brother/sister) and I always dreamed of joining the organization. We were often found reading comics together in our room or playing agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. At age 10, I discovered that I was able to detect auras by contact and they found out they could give emotions by cooking. What a surprise it was for me when my sibling prefered, once getting their diploma, baking chocolate sweets in a famous restaurant they managed to be hired in rather than joining me in the organization. I decided then to carry our childhood dream alone, passing my tests with ease and immediately finding Fury's favor. I've never told anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. about my power.

On my first mission, I was terrified, I couldn't even attack. My superior was furious against me, he mainly chose me in his team after reading my grades I got in training, but since I managed to capture all of the opponents, he didn't punish me. Now I'm one of the best agent there is, apart from the incredible Black Widow and Hawkeye. I never met them in the compound. They were like legends, mythical overpowered humans, capable of killing all enemies they faced. I envied them. They were so good they could be apart of the Avengers, the incredible group of super heroes, only thanks to their physical skills and training. I always wished I could fight by their sides.

With a sigh, I stood up. Today will be a huge deal. I'll was attending my promotion ceremony so everything had to be perfect. I still didn't know what my promotion was about but it would still be better than teaching newbies how to hold a gun. I took a quick shower before putting my spotless uniform on and leaving my room. On my way to the common room, I saw my friend Lucie closing her door.

"Hey Lucie!" I called out.

She turned to me, her long purple-died hair tied in a ponytail floating behind her.

"(Y/n)!" She exclaimed as she run to me.

We met on the first day of our training. She was always kind and thoughtful to me, even when we would fight against each other in the ring. She had cute little freckles, making her hazel eyes pop on her tanned face.

"Today's your big day! I'm so proud of you!" She giggled, hugging me with her strong arms.

"Thanks." I blushed. "I wish we would've gone out there together."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you soon!" She assured as she let me go. "I just have to work on my aim and they'll promote me too, I'm sure if it."

I smiled blankly. We both knew my future position was unique, but she kept hope.

"Let's go eat breakfast."

My friend pulled my arm to the end of the hallway. After a quick meal with my coworkers, I left to the ceremony room, where all my superiors were waiting for me. I sashayed awkwardly across their judgmental looks and arrived on the stage. The one and only Nick Fury, head of my department, welcomed me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thanks to our amazing agent, (y/l/n), we open now a new unit under our wing." He began. I felt my legs shake. I would have preferred to fight all of Hydra's men than to be here one more minute. Blankly, I listened to Fury's speech as I stood next to him.

"It's with honor that I give them this new grade," he said as a guy carried to him my badge in a pillowed box.

Fury approached me and pined my grade on my chest. A warm wave of pride hit my face, reddening my cheeks. He turned to the audience, an arm around my shoulder, as if he was showing off a prize.

"Welcome the only Avengers Carer in the world!" He exclaimed, punctuated by an exited applause from the crowd.

His words hit me suddenly. Avengers carer? Me? What was that supposed to mean? Fury whispered into my ear leaning close to me.

"Meet me at the Avengers Tower in an hour. Pack the essential, you will be staying there until new orders."

He straightened up and smiled, taking in all the attention that was given to him. But for me, the applause quickly became background noise as I fell in deep thoughts, smiling like my boss but more empty, a blank look in my eyes.

The ceremony ended and I rushed to my dorm, eyes already wet and stingy, my grade hitting my chest each step I took, persistently reminding me of the reality. Once there I slammed my door and jumped on my bed, tears falling with me. I heard a knock at my door and immediately sat up, wiping my face quickly. Lucie opened and entered, careful in her movements as if I could be blown away by any breeze coming my way. Slowly, she approached me and sat beside me.

"Are you fired because you stressed-threw up on Fury?" She took a wild guess.

"No," I laughed feebly "and I did that only one time, you have to let it go."

"What is it then?"

She put her arm around me and squeezed me against her body. I sighed and rested my face on her shoulder.

"I got my promotion, I get to take care of the Avengers I guess?"

"Oh my gosh that's awesome!" She yelled, taking my hands and jumping up and down with glee. "You'll get to see Black widow! Get an autograph for me!"

Her excitement made me smile, but my face soon turned dark again.

"So... What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"I..." I hesitated " I-I won't see you again. I'll live in the Avengers Tower for now. Fury's orders."

My eyes tingled, my nose began to run and I found it hard to breathe, but I wouldn't let myself cry in front of my friend. Lucie stared at me, then smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can see each other during the weekend! It's not like you'll be contained. I promised I'll bring you to that cool place that serves peach beers and I will stay true to my word. I'll talk to you on the phone once a day if you want!"

"Thank you..." I whispered, reassured.

I loved her so much. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. She pulled me into a tight hug and I let myself go, softly crying on her shoulder as she caressed my back. Suddenly, I gasped.

"What??" Lucie grabbed me by the shoulders with an anxious look on her face.

"I have to be in New York in 30 minutes and I haven't done my bag yet!"

My friend laughed warmly.

"I'll help you, and I've got an hour before my next training so I'll drive you there."

I sighed, smiling. We began to put everything that could come to use in my big duffel bag. Cute clothes, badass outfits, a bit of makeup and my trusty weapons, a long combat stick that could retract in my pocket and my favorite gun, the first one I used in this compound. It was old, I decorated it on the handle with a sticker I found, a small cartoon rabbit, so I could recognize it anywhere. Once the duffel bag closed, I took my backpack and started filling him with my favorite books, my computer, my phone, my wallet, my headphones and all kind of chargers for my electronics.

"Looks like you're all ready to go." Said Lucie with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Come on, we will take the best car available."

She took my bag and I held my backpack as we walked out of my old room. In the lift to the parking reigned a heavy silent. I was staring at the metallic floor, trying not to burst into tears again.

"You know, I'll miss you a lot." My friend muttered.

I contemplated her. For the first time since I told her, she seemed affected by the situation . She turned to me with an empty smile.

"I'll miss not having you near me, and eating with you everyday."

"Promise me we'll stay friends." I asked with a trembling voice.

"I promise on all that I think is sacred." She vowed. "I love you too much to let you go like that."

I suddenly blushed and kept my look on my shoes for the rest of the trip, even in the incredible sport car Lucie got us. She tried to lift my head up, literally, talking about our time together, but I kept thinking anxiously. What was my real feelings for Lucie? What was hers for me? Will I be able to fit in my new place with my new neighbors? Will Fury even let me out on weekends? My brain was buzzing so loudly until the car stopped, blocking my thoughts as I looked around.

A gigantic glass building was towering over us.

"We're here." Lucie said, confirming my fears.

"I think I have to enter alone."

"It's okay, I wont start the car until you get in."

She rubbed my arm, smiling, and I exited the car. I took my bags and stood in front of the glass doors separating me from my future. I peered back at my friend. She addressed me a thumb up, filling me with determination.

I turned to the building, and finally stepped forward, activating the doors, and entered.


	2. A difficult meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the Avengers, but some of them don't fully trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again, dont forget to comment please, it helps a lot

The inside of the building was bigger than I imagined. From the ground floor, you could already see three floors of cement, like balconies with view on the visitors. A wave of never-ending men in suits were passing in a hurry around me. I felt already lost.

"Good morning. You must be (y/n)" a soft voice spoke.

My gaze fell on a tall redhead in a white suit and white heels. Her beauty struck me, her blue eyes piercing my mind. She had a motherly energy that made me immediately trust her.

"Yes that's me. I'm here to meet Mr. Fury."

"Sure, follow me please."

She began to escort me to the gigantic elevator in the back of the room. As we entered, a disembodied voice rang all around us.

"Where to today, Ms Potts?"

I jumped, my battle instincts kicking in as I took a defensive pose. The voice was feminine, and it called the woman beside me Mrs Potts? As in the CEO of Stark industries? Now that I thought of it, she did resemble her pictures in the magazines. My guide noticed my stance, and gave me a warm, but still professional smirk.

"No need to worry, this is our AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Ms Potts explained. "She controls the entire building: lights, lift, surveillance cameras... You'll get to know her later. 28th floor please." She asked.

I nodded, relaxing my body. The tall woman was bearing a satisfied smirk as the elevator started smoothly. I felt in this closed space her energy, an airy and delicate energy. A comfortable silence got adopted between us until the elevator stopped.

The doors opened on a gigantic white room with a high ceiling and an immense wall of glass that gave view on the city. I gazed in awe in front of the minimalist decorations that filled the room. Big round lights dangled from the ceiling, lots of places to sit such as black sofas and couches, the walls were separated in the middle with wood that gave a natural ambience. I've had never seen a meeting room as rich but simple as this one.

"After you." the redhair's silvery voice pulled me out of my trance.

I nodded again silently and entered, followed by Ms Potts. I then noticed that the room was resided by a group of people, either lazily sat on the sofas or strictly standing around. Three of them were facing me. I recognize a few faces, such as the famous Tony Stark, who was laying down on a couch, messed up hair and a leg on the backrest. He was the first to notice my arrival, and sat up immediately. The rest of the group turned to me. The second who crossed my gaze was Captain America's sapphire eyes. He was standing next to Mr Stark, arms crossed and giving me a soft look behind his impressive stature. The third one facing me was Fury himself. As soon as he saw me, his face lighted up.

"Ah, (y/n), you've finally arrived. Let me introduce you."

I put my bags down for now. He grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me out of Mrs Potts sympathetic aura to seven unknown faces.

"I suppose you already know Tony Stark and Steve Rogers." He enquired.

The both of them walked towards me with a powerful energy. My stare passed from the tall, sandy-haired and muscular man to the smaller and physically older man, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, Mr Rogers held his hand out for me to shake and so I did anxiously. I felt a foreign energy enter my body. It was burning with passion and force.

"Hi..." I squeaked.

"Hey." He responded, looking amused.

I fell in his deep iris, a cold color but such a warm embrace just to be looked at by him.

"Hello sweetheart, I didn't get your name." Mr Stark asked, pulling me out of my staring.

"Uh..." I took a moment to understand what he was saying. "I'm (y/n), last name (y/l/n). Pleased to meet you Mr Stark."

He looked tired. Really tired. The billionaire shook my hand and I felt a rush of mixed vibes entering my body. Sadness, depression, but also hope and courage. His hand was rough, and when I looked down I could see his bitten nails.

"Well, with someone as cute as you, I wouldn't want any other babysitters. Call me Tony."

My eyes shifted around the room as I scratched the back of my head, taking the compliment in. He turned to Fury.

"You said there would be more people."

"It's an experimental job for now so no, they're unique in this position." My boss replied emotionless.

He pulled me to three more people, two of them sitting straight as the third, a blond man with a strong build in pajamas, was collapsed onto the pillow. His eyes opened when I came closer. He was resting his feet on the girl with hair like fire in the middle. The latter was eyeballing me, her brows furrowed above a blazing look. The last person on the couch was a small man, similar to Mr Stark, with the same dark circles under two hazelnut eyes. White streaks separated his curly hair. He was fiddling his hands, uneasy. He seemed as lost as me.

"Here's Dr. Banner and agents Barton and Romanov." Fury began.

"Oh my God..." I gasped under my breath.

Careful, I took Ms Romanov's hand first, stuck in admiration. Her energy was so powerful it gave me a grin. I knew all along that she was strong, but I couldn't have guessed she would be that strong. She didn't let go for a bit, observing my face, then smirked, apparently convinced, and freed me from her grasp. The blond one only gave me a sympathetic sign from his resting place.

"Damn." I thought. "Missed opportunity to see what Hawkeye's aura is made of."

The last one, Dr Banner, hesitated before taking my hand. I felt his aura softly coming to me, like a scared animal, and filled me with a cushiony warmth inside. Fear, and kindness.

"Welcome..." He spoke quietly, looking at me through his small glasses.

"Thanks, I hope I'll get to know all of you." I responded.

Fury coughed and I turned to him. I almost forgot him in all my adoration for my idols.

"Don't forget that you're not here to make friends."

"I don't even know why I'm here yet." I replied mentally.

My boss dragged me to another group of person, everyone squashed together on a couch. They seemed to know each other pretty well. A red man was standing next to them; he seemed to watch over them like children.

"These are the newest of the troop." Fury began. "This is Wanda Maximoff, sergeant James Barnes, Sam Wilson and the android here is named Vision."

"An android?" I repeated, surprised.

"Hello." Vision approached me slowly.

He was for the least interesting to look at. His yellow eyes contrasted with the black civilian clothes he was wearing. He held his hand out and I shook it, waiting for his energy to manifest. And I waited, probably too long for the situation to be comfortable, but nothing came. I stared at him, confused.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No, nothing."

I let go and moved to the couch full of people. I began shaking Mr Wilson's hand, feeling his friendly aura, when he grinned.

"Tony's right, you cute. Wanna go out sometimes?"

I watched, incredulously, the one named James elbow him in the gut, causing the black man to cough hard. Sergeant Barnes had his thin hair tied into a bun. The tank top he was wearing hugged his body and I stopped my eyes maybe a little too long on his massive chest. I had to say, he was incredibly attractive for a white boy. That's when I noticed his left arm. It was fully metallic, maybe a prothesis or an enhancement. When I looked up at him, his glance was linked to mine. He caught me staring. Embarrassed, I held my hand out for him to take, but he didn't. He looked down and mumbled.

"Welcome... You can call me Bucky."

"Very well Bucky. I'm (Y/N)." I smiled.

He refused still to look me in the eyes, his head held low. Wilson chimed in, passing his arm around Bucky's shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, he's just shy." He explained. "You can call me Sam too."

Bucky seemed to shrink on the spot, his cheeks reddening as Sam winked at me. What a weird duo. The more outgoing and flirty was Sam, the more timid and awkward Bucky became. I turned to the young girl, her hair ginger as the two other women I met before.

"It's always like that with those too." She explained with a smile and a strong Sokovian accent. "You'll have to get used to them. Call me Wanda."

She shook my hand and I jumped at the touch, startled. Her energy was raw, wild and even more powerful than Romanov's. How come such a young and seemingly harmless person surpasses a trained assassin? She gave me a questioned look as I spiralled in my theories. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by shouting from behind me. I turned, ready to defend myself as a gigantic man stormed through the room.

"Tony!' he yelled, stomping to the billionaire. "There is no more pop tarts, I require to change that quickly."

Tony laughed and laid a hand on his enormous shoulder.

"I will I promise, but first we have to welcome our guest, Thor." He gestured to me.

The giant had blond short hair, incredible biceps and blue twinkly iris. He was maybe even more attractive than Bucky, but in a very different way. At my sight, his mouth adopted a big toothy grin, the one that made his eyes dissapear.

"You are the carer!" He beamed, opening his arms to hug me.

I took a few steps back, still in defense mode. He picked me up in his arms and lifted me up the ground. Before I even acted on what just happened, I received an aura I've never felt in my life. I felt like my bones were crushed; like I've lived a thousand lives and died a thousand deaths. Thor put me down carefully and I staggered, holding onto the giant's hands.

"Are you okay young carer?" Thor asked anxiously. "Have I held too hard? You mortals are very fragile, I know about that."

"No I'm... I'm okay" I sighed, recovering of my experience. "I just felt light-headed and... What did you say? Mortals?"

Thor stared at me and laughed loudly.

"Ah yes, I am a God you see." He explained "Let me introduce myself, I am Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, God of Thunder, Protector of the lesb-"

"You don't have to monologue you know." Tony cut, amused. "You can talk around a pop tart later."

I thought about what I just felt, and what Thor told me. So that's what a god's aura feels like.

"If you feel sick I can ask my brother to get a look at you if you want."Thor insisted, obviously worried for me.

He took a step to the side to reveal a tall man that I haven't even noticed were here. Everything about him was black: his long hair, his suit and his nails. He was nothing like his brother, who was a ball of sunshine. Hard to think they were related. He stared at me for a long time, in silence.

"H-hi... I'm (Y/N)..." I hesitated, trying an approach to this unfriendly and cold man by holding my hand out.

He considered my hand, then his green eyes came back to my face. Still no words from either him or the assembly, as if they were watching a very important meeting. Suddenly, he walked to me and put his hand on my head holding my forehead tight. A wave of pain entered my body. I felt sadness, rage and abandon. His face changed, showing emotions for the first time. Surprise.

Startled, I grabbed his wrist and turned around quickly, taking support on my shoulder. I pulled hard on it, tipping his body above mine. He landed on a coffee table, breaking it in half. If the room was already tense, the atmosphere became now ready for a fight. Everyone took a defensive stance but didn't look at me. They all stared at the man, who now began to stand up, bits of glass falling from his suit. Once on his feet, he slowly turned to me. I hardly swallow. His gaze was deadly.

"You will pay for that, you disgusting mortal." His plummy voice resonated.


	3. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally have your own room!

The look the furious man was giving me could've killed me on the spot. Around us, the Avengers were ready to take him down if he attacked: Wanda had red coming out of her fingertips, Bucky's metal arm was tense, Romanov had a hand on her gun and Tony seemed to fiddle with a technical glove. But Thor came in.

"Come on brother!" He chimed, as if everything was normal. "You attacked them first, it is normal they defend themselves. Can we postpone your fight to a more proper time? I heard the training room was rebuilt, you could finish there."

The man in black seemed to think for a moment.

"You're right brother." He finally said with a silvery voice. "No need for me to make a spectacle of myself with such an insignificant soul."

Ouch. Did he really need to be this mean to me? He approached me with a cat-like walk. Scared, I took a few steps back, but he caught up to me easily. He stared at me, and I felt a cold sweat going down my spine. Even though it would need more for me to be paralyzed in fear than threats, his eyes were the one's of a cold-blooded killer. I knew he could destroy me if he wanted.

"We'll see each other again very soon." He whispered only for me to hear.

I gave him a half puzzled half terrified look. He smiled to me coldly and walked off to the hallway he and Thor came in. The silence in the room was suffocating.

"Now that the confrontation for the alpha position is over," Fury broke the pressure, as if nothing happened. "I want to talk to you about your actual place, agent."

I turned to him, still in shock.

"Was that normal?" I squeaked. "Like, did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry darling." Tony smirked. "The witch is always angry at everything."

"Pretty impressive what you did thought." Steve complimented me. "People who just met him usually get insulted silently."

"Yeah, you got nerves, (y/n)!" Chimed Sam. 

Fury took me by the arm and dragged me out of the room in the elevator, my courage cheered by the Avengers. I grabbed my bags as he pulled me. When the doors closed, my boss gave me an angry glance.

"I know I haven't told you what you're supposed to do here but you could at least not fight on your first day."

"Sorry, it's my fault." I apologized.

"You're right." He spat. "And I hope it'll never happens again."

"Of course sir." I took a professional tone.

He sighed as the doors opened on a large grey hallway. We walked through it until Fury stopped at a seemingly heavy metal door. Once he opened it with a code, he gestured me to come in. The room was empty, only a table and two chairs were decorating it. My boss locked the door behind me and sat on a chair, pointing at the other chair for me to sit in, and I obeyed, deposing my bags next to me.

"This is an interrogation room." He started. "The most safe place here for us to talk about your place."

I nodded, focused. I wanted to know more about the meaning of my promotion.

"You are the most skilled of our agents in S.H.I.E.L.D., thus making you the most eligible to work with the Avengers, but it's not enough for you to be one. You don't have any powers or anything like that."

"Why would I need powers?" I frowned. "Agent Romanov and agent Barton don't have powers."

"Yes but you're not at their level, agent (y/l/n)." He hissed, exasperated.

I breathed deeply to contain my anger. I wasn't good enough to be an Avenger? Really? I bet even if I did talk about my power the first time I entered, I wouldn't be useful. What good is reading auras in fights anyway? I felt my eyes sting and my throat ache like I swallowed a rock. I wasn't enough.

"From now on, you'll be assisting the Avengers as you can. From grocery shopping to battle aid. You'll do everything they ask." He continued.

"So I'll be like their maid?" I grunted, crossing my arms on my chest as a protest.

"Exactly." Fury answered. "Your place is unknown to the public, so if you ever come to battle, you'll just be another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." 

I sighed, annoyed both with my boss and myself. I didn't have a choice. I had to help the Avengers.

"Alright." I finally snapped. "I'll do it."

"Great." Fury stood up. "Let's get you to your quarters. You'll get a tour of the tower after you get comfortable."

"Finally." I thought. "My shoulders hurt like crazy." 

I followed him back to the elevator with my bags and we exited to the 49th floor. Once there, he gestured me a room, signaling my stop.

"Stark designed your room. I'll let you unpack. If you need anything talk to Pepper, she'll help you with groceries or furniture."

He disapeared behind the lift doors, leaving me alone in the hallway. I turned to the door and put a hand on the metal handle. Surely my room would be slightly bigger than my old, I thought. I expected a student's studio.

When I opened the door, the light in my room automatically lit up, welcoming me. My eyes, as I contemplate my room, went wide. 

The door led to the bedroom, that was already much bigger than all of my living quarters. The bed was a double king size mattress with huge pillows and pretty blankets. To the left was a work table, with a lamp and lots of writing tools. The chair that accompanied it had a pillowed seat and armrests. Such comfort in one room, I couldn't believe it was mine.

"Hello (y/l/n)." The AI spoke, pulling me out of my fascination. "I hope you like your quarters. Please feel free to look in your fridge and address me any shopping you would like to do."

"My fridge?" I looked around, no kitchen in sight.

"It is on the first floor." Informed F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

I noticed then the stairs on my right, going in the high ceiling, and climbed them. The first floor had even more space than my bedroom. There was a counter that separated the kitchen from a hallway. The kitchen was monochromatic, black with hints of whites on the sink and the fridge. Very classy. There was an oven too. I walked over the fridge and opened it. It was already filled with various goods such as milk, eggs, meats and vegetables. I went down the hallway. There was a single door at the end. Opening it confirmed my thinking; it was a gigantic bathroom. There was a bathtub AND a shower next to each other. The bathtub had little holes in it and I guessed it served as a jacuzzi too. On the far left was the toilet.

"Do you need anything else?" The AI asked.

"No I'm... I'm good. Tell Tony I'm thankful for my room."

"Right away."


End file.
